


Something About Christmas Time

by AgentDeborah



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cookies, F/F, Fluff, Lots of it, Presents, Secret Santa, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDeborah/pseuds/AgentDeborah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has a creative way of telling others how she feels.<br/>And knows who likes which cookies.</p><p>Made for the AOS Secret Santa Exchange over on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the AOS Secret Santa Exchange over on Tumblr!
> 
> A little late because I was admitted to A&E in the hospital ):

'Tripp hates ginger,' a happy voice came from behind Jemma startling her and making her jump up with a running mixer in her hands, spitting cookie batter all over the place.  
'Shiii--- Skye, I'm so sorry, I got cookie batter all over you!' She yelled-- or at least, attempted to yell but let out an apologetic squeaky tone-- as the turned off the mixer and quickly walked over to Skye, who was leaning on the counter, grinning like she just saw something terribly amusing. Which she did.

  
'You didn't,' Skye said to her, still grinning. _But hey, even if you did, cookie batter is edible, right?_

  
'Oh my god, I'm so sorry,' Jemma said again. She turned around to look at the kitchen. Surprisingly, it wasn't all that bad. Just some batter spatter here and there. 'Oh.'  
Skye walked around to Jemma, letting her hand follow along on the surface of the counter. 'You need some help? I used to love doing this as a kid. Baking cookies, wrapping presents, it was one of the best parts of my foster homes.

Jemma smiled. _I can't imagine what it was like for you, having a different family for every Christmas of your life._ 'Help would be appreciated, thank you,' she said to the girl who was stealing and eating the cookie batter with her hands.

Skye smiled back and scooched over to her.  
'Tripp will kill you for all that ginger,' She laughed, 'he needs his own separate cookies.'

  
\--------------

  
'Aaaand it's done,' Skye said just as the oven rang, turning it off and then turning to Jemma who would take them out as Skye was just a little too clumsy.  
'Oh my god, they look so cute.'  
'Yeah, I think we did do a good job on those.'  
'I could do this all day.' Skye grinned as she poked one of the cookies continuously for a few seconds.  
'Oh, I think I've had enough batter,' Jemma was still wiping bits of it off her clothes. 'There's still tons of it on my face.'  
'Well I don't mind an extra taste,' the hacker murmured and widened her eyes in disbelief. _Shit._ Did she really just say that? _Did I really just say this out loud please no---_

'What did you say?' Well thank god. Simmons clearly didn't hear her.  
'Oh, nothing,' Skye jerked up, turning over to her. 'Hey come on, I have something for you.' She led the other girl towards one of the seats and handed her a small, nicely wrapped black and silver box. Jemma just looked up at her in confusion, but it was definitely a happy sort of confusion. 'I know it's not Christmas until Thursday, but I just felt like giving you an early gift. For being such a close friend and all. Thank you.'

A smile formed on Jemma's lips and she stared at Skye grinning.  
'What?'  
'It's funny, actually,' Jemma started, 'I have something for you too.' She held out a shiny little red bag to Skye as if she just magically made it appear out of nowhere, making the hacker give a small laugh. They hugged and opened their presents.

  
Skye got Jemma the simplest gift. It was a small, 5x7" notebook made into a scrapbook of the good times they've had since they first met. There were photos, stories, even some interactive things, like super short surveys and photo-to-place matching, all related to the two of them and their friendship. At the end of the notebook was a code, written to be in the shape of a heart, printed out and neatly stuck on. A little note under it said, _just put it into a new .word file. It will decrypt itself._  
Of course, for Skye, it was hard, because Simmons was a goddamn _scientist_ , she was curious by nature, so she was probably going to do this as soon as she got the chance. The secret message were Skye's feelings for her, and she felt this was the only way to tell her. As much as she hated risking their friendship she also hated having to suffer through it, and so she felt this had to be done.

  
She opened her gift, which at first seemed to be a normal flash drive, but when you pressed the little blue button on it's side, it transformed into a small storage box to use in case of emergencies. It was the perfect gift for her as she was always complaining about losing small things like earrings or make-up pieces and it also had a lovely floral design on the inside.  
'How does this stuff stay inside?' Skye asked giggling at the cute present.  
'Well basically, it's multi-dimensional,' the scientist in Simmons awoke, 'it's like a mini TARDIS.'  
'Bigger on the inside,' Skye said lowly, 'this is so cool! Thank you, Jem.'

\--------------

 

Skye was chilling in her pod, hanging out on her laptop enjoying her free time. She has just finished all the important stuff that she had to do for Coulson, and was all happy and relaxed---

  
Banging on her door.  
 _Loud_ banging.  
 _Coulson? No... Everything's finished. Wait._  
 _Shit._  
 _Simmons?_  
Simmons.  
No words were said, she just barged in through the door and shut it after her, tossed the little scrapbook on Skye's bed and threw herself on her.  
Skye was... surprised, but it's not like this bothered her. She returned the numerous kisses that were almost viciously thrown at her by the world's most _adorable_ scientist, and her free time turned into a night full of kisses, cuddles and giggles.

  
There was something about Christmas time that made Skye wish it was Christmas every day.*

**Author's Note:**

> *Reference to the Bryan Adams song 'Christmas Time'


End file.
